El rápido y la rara
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, gemelos. Huérfanos desde los 10 años cuando una bomba tiró abajo su apartamento. Él tiene un metabolismo increíble y lo de ella es algo neuronal, manipulación mental.Él es rápido y ella rara. Pero a pesar de todo ello eran hermanos. Este fic participa en el reto Amigo Invisible 2015 del foro La era de los Vengadores.


**N/A:** Y el fic se lo dedico a mi amiga invisible que no es otra que...(redoble de tambores, por favor): ¡Symbelmine! Espero que te guste :)

 **Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que todo esto es de Marvel.

 **Aviso:** Es fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2015 del foro La era de los Vengadores.

* * *

Wanda y Pietro Maximoff. Gemelos. Él es rápido, ella es rara.

Así nos describieron una vez. ¿Pero en realidad éramos eso? Se habían visto cosas más raras esos días. Dioses que llegaban a la tierra en busca de guerra, luchando contra dioses, mutaciones de la ciencia, millonarios con trajes sacados de una mente un tanto perturbada.

¿Y yo soy la rara?

A veces me gustaría ser rápida, como tú. Poder correr a una velocidad sin límites dejar todo atrás. Parece tan fácil.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que correr no es fácil, que dejar las cosas atrás es duro. Y que vivir sin mirar atrás no es fácil. Pero puede hacerse, solo se necesita algo…o alguien.

Y para mi has sido tú. Siempre has estado ahí, para levantarme cuando me caía, para arroparme por las noches cuando hacía frío. Incluso para espantar a aquel chico que no me dejaba en paz en aquella cafetería en medio de una carretera cualquiera.

Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que se le quedó cuando le dijiste que eras mi hermano, pero le insinuaste que también éramos novios. Le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de nuestra mesa.

Pero, ¿sabes Pietro? Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte. Siempre has sido y serás mi hermano. Pero no te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, te quiero como algo más. Aunque nunca te lo diré, por mucho que quiera.

Nuestras vidas son bastante complicadas, como para echarle más mierda encima. Ese será mi único secreto.

Pero estaré ahí para todo lo demás. Somos un equipo. Desde mucho antes de que Hydra nos reclutara. Somos Wanda y Pietro. Nunca dejaré tu lado, al igual que nunca dejarás el mío. Mirado desde cierta perspectiva, es como si fuésemos una pareja, pero sin serlo. Y para mi es suficiente.

Y eso es lo que me sostiene y me da fuerzas para no derrumbarme en el momento en el que siento que te has ido.

No me derrumbaré, porque si lo hago, no quedará nadie para recordarte. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

* * *

Hay veces en las que no te soporto. De verdad, esos aires de grandeza que te das, esa forma altanera que tienes de decirme las cosas…¿¡cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que soy doce minutos mayor que tú!? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de ti si no haces más que hacer lo que te dé la gana?

Hay días en los que te mataba, en serio. Sería algo rápido, muy rápido, ni te darías cuenta.

Pero luego te veo dormir, veo lo mucho que has cambiado en estos años. Cómo has pasado de ser una niña asustada que no soltaba mi mano y a la que tenía que llevar casi a rastras a ser una mujer que sigue sin soltarme la mano, pero que ahora es la que me arrastra a mí.

¿Cómo he acabado así? Si de pequeño no te dejaba nunca acabar el último trozo de chocolate porque decía que era para nuestros padres y de camino a dárselo me lo comía yo.

Supongo que desde su muerte me preocupo más de la cuenta por ti. Te sobreprotejo, lo sé. Y te consiento demasiadas cosas, al igual que hacían ellos. Antes me parecía injusto, pero ahora no soy capaz de decirte que no. Hago lo que tú quieras, como si fuera una marioneta a la que estás controlando con unos hilos. Pero me da igual ser una marioneta o un trapo que dejarás tirado en medio de una cuneta o un bastón que solo utilizas para apoyarte hasta que seas capaz de caminar sola. Algo que espero que nunca seas capaz de hacer.

Porque por mucho que seamos hermanos, sé que me preocupo más de la cuenta por ti. Y que muchas veces me comporto más como un novio celoso que como un hermano.

Pero somos un equipo. No te dejaré, al igual que tu nunca me dejarás. O eso era lo que me gustaba pensar. Pero ahora no creo que sea posible. No es que quiera romper mi promesa, pero hemos ampliado la familia. Y a la familia se la protege. Tal vez sea lo mejor, no quiero que me veas morir. Seguro que lo sientes y eso ya te desgarrará por dentro lo bastante, no es necesario que también lo veas.

Siempre me ha preocupado morirme y dejarte sola como hicieron nuestros padres. Pero me alegra dejarte con una ellos. Una panda de bichos raros como nosotros, a la que con el tiempo considerarás una familia como yo.

Wanda, no dejes de luchar por lo que crees.

* * *

Me gustaría haber escrito algo un poco más alegre, pero al final me salió así. ¿Reviews?


End file.
